


Chasing Harry

by TheGreatShiniGami



Series: A Glance Askance [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #AGlanceAskance, F/F, F/M, Soliloquy, pubs, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatShiniGami/pseuds/TheGreatShiniGami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You’re Chasing Harry.” Millicent said, taking a drag off of her cigarette.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	<i>“Don’t look like you’re shocked or anything. Fat cunt does this all the time, she thinks that because she doesn’t talk much that whatever she does say is going to be all deep and insightful…” Pansy snarked, twisting the former cigar around the ground magical herb.</i></p><p>Three young witches have a conversation in a pub about the directions of love and life. Hermione attempts to balance the weight of a school friendship against the pull of the gravitation of one soul to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Harry

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know I keep getting sidetracked with the tie-ins; and rest assured that an update to Locked Away: Spiraling Descent is coming! It’s just taking some time due to my awkwardness in writing certain things. Bear with me, dear reader; for just one moment more!
> 
> This takes place shortly before Wizarding Vacation: Ibiza, but after the end of year Seven for the Trio.

                “Chasing Harry” mutedly came from the other end of the booth.

                “What?” Hermione said, returning her fork to the plate mid stride. “I don’t follow…”

                “You’re Chasing Harry.” Millicent said, taking a drag off of her cigarette.

                “Don’t look like you’re shocked or anything. Fat cunt does this all the time, she thinks that because she doesn’t talk much that whatever she does say is going to be all deep and insightful…” Pansy snarked, twisting the former cigar around the ground magical herb.

                “Why don’t you shut your fucking gob, for one moment? Always yap-yap-yap, giving me a fuckin’ headache.” Millicent reprimanded a rare sight for the duo. The larger blonde turned back to Hermione, taking another drag. “I went through something a few years back; similar to what you’re having with Professor Lestrange and Ron, with this bloke named Harry.” She went on.

                “Harry…Potter?” Hermione asked.

                “Yeah.” Millicent replied, flicking her ash into the carved crystal tray.

                “Small world…” Hermione said.

                “Innit?” Millicent smirked.

                “Where’d he live, France? Why don’t I remember this?” Pansy asked sarcastically.

                “What you know don't fucking about me could be filled in the center of the Orbital. Did you ever know I wanted to be a dancer?” Millicent spat, making a swift, dance hands motion in front of her before ashing her cigarette once more. “No, you never knew a damn thing, did you?”

                “Just tell your fuckin’ story so we can get out of here and smoke this.” Pansy shot back, focusing her attention on rolling the blunt.

                “So, it was me and Harry, and for a while we’d struck up rather nicely. And before too long, the idiot gear kicks in, and I started asking questions about his exes. You know the kind of thing that you know that you shouldn’t know, but you’re driven to find out anyway? Stupid cunt shit, yeah? So he starts telling me about how they met, about the trip to China, all that…” The blonde went on, taking another drag.

                “Anyways, we get to talking and I find out that one of his last exes, had been a bit…libertine with him in the bedroom area; she’d lure girls back to their flat and they’d pile up in the floor and shag. Ménage et Trois, as they’d call it ‘cross the Channel. And, I freaked. I panicked, and I started laying into him about how he’d led me on, and how much of a manwhore he was; I was out for blood. I really, really wanted to hurt him. Asking him if he’d just used me as his hold-me-over slut, that sort of thing.  And the entire time, he was just explaining: Millie, it was that time, it was that sort of place, and he’d been through that kind of runner before and gotten through with it. He just didn’t feel like he needed to apologize to me since he didn’t figure he’d done anything wrong. It was something that happened before we met, and that I shouldn’t try to measure myself to something that I wasn’t there for.”  Millicent explained, crushing out the nearly dead stub and taking another from the pack of Bond St.’s on the table. Hermione sat back in the booth, mulling over the story taking frame in front of her. She’d never known Harry had dated Bulstrode… She’d never known he’d went on sex-crazed adventures with Cho…

                “I said, _‘Oh, really?’_ and then I looked him in the eyes and told him it was over. I walked.” She finished, exhaling another plume of smoke into the rafters of the pub.

                “Bloody right…” Pansy said in an actual serious tone for once.

                “Wrong, you dumb bint.” Millicent countered. “It was a mistake. See, I wasn’t disgusted with him, not truly; I was scared. I felt small, that I’d never be able to keep up. And what I didn’t get at the time, was that he wasn’t looking for that anymore—he was looking for…well for me, Meek Millie. And by the time I realized that, it was too late, he’d moved on. All I was left with was the foolish pride that made me think I should have been his one and only. Which later gave way to regret…” She added. Hermione still looked dazed, taking the entire thing in.

                “He was the best I could have hoped for, I see that now. But, I pushed him away… So I spent every day since then ‘Chasing Harry’, so to speak.” She finished, flicking her ashes as Pansy rolled her eyes.

                “Whatever. Here’s how I see it. There’s only one bloke in this world, one with a billon faces and just as many cocks.” The dark haired Slytherin stated placing the blunt between her lips as the pair rose. “And considering everything, ‘Mione: You’re as queer as a piss-up in a SoHo girl bar; so ditch the boy, find your crazy Witch out there on the horizon and maybe you’ll run into us again?”

                “Maybe…” Hermione said, taking a sip of her coffee in contemplation.

                “Oh, you know you will. It’s a small world, after all.” Pansy said, giggling at the end. “We’ve got to pop down towards Camden in a bit.”

                “What’s in Camden?” Hermione asked. These two were always a bit off, but the young Lioness could tell that they meant well, this time.

                “Business, lovey. Remember, say something to her about it. Even if she just burns you down like she tried to burn down the Astronomy Tower, it’s better to get licked by the flames than to never get licked at all!” Pansy shot back, the mischief in her eyes returning.

                “I’ll give it a try.” Hermione said, taking her extended hand and shaking it. She truly meant that. She’d seek Bella out this summer, and tell her how she felt. More importantly, was how she was going to tell Ronald that she couldn’t be with him and be honest to them both.

                “Keep your quim clean, Granger.” Pansy said in farewell.


End file.
